Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Inorganic
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Inorganics from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Inorganic Slime :Usually encountered on the open plain. I wonder why they always look so troubled. :Yew: Their Acid attack is a problem because it reduces physical defense, but really, one or two slimes aren't very dangerous. :Yew: In the old days in Gathelatio we would get massive slime infestations that would clog up the gutters. :Yew: As long as they live they can keep their shape, but when they die they turn into a formless goop. :Yew: They always look so anguished. It's almost like they're begging you to put them out of their misery. Supposedly, the way they look has nothing to do with how they're feeling, but even so, it's very unsettling. ---- ;Slime :A strange, blobby creature that, on its own, does not pose a serious threat. :Beware, however, of its Acid attack, which reduces your ability to defend against physical attacks. It appears to wear an expression of heartfelt agony, but who knows if that's really its face. Red Flan :A sort of red slime. Looks incredibly troubled, just like the others. :Magnolia: It is a slime subspecies that inhabits regions of volcanic activity. :Tiz: These guys are trouble. They like to roam in groups and attack with Venom and fira spells. :Edea: I know. Plus they taste terrible. :Yew: Er, how do you know that? :Edea: I had a bite of one, when I was a kid. I thought they'd be like squishy strawberries or something. Boy, was I ever wrong. :Edea: Want to know what they tasted like? Fish eggs covered in chili powder, that's what! :Yew: Yikes. :Altair: Well, I know they are called red flans, but never, ever did I imagine I would talk to anyone who had actually tried eating one! They're also poisonous, by the way. I'm surprised you're still alive. ---- ;Red Flan :A slime variant that favors the heat and magma of volcanic terrain. :Red flans commonly roam in groups, and their Venom attacks and fira spells make them far more troubling foes than regular slimes. Amazingly, some people have tried eating them, though I'd hate to think what they tasted like. Black Pudding :A black-colored slime, found everywhere in Eternia. :Yew: They can use black magic, such as the powerful spells dark and blind. Apparently, they are the result of a failed Eternian army experiment. They went feral and developed a will of their own due to dark powers. :Tiz: But it's not like the population ran out of control, right? Even after they were infected by the dark powers. :Edea: That's right, it didn't! You know, I get sick of Eternia being blamed for absolutely everything! People constantly whining about feral this and escaped experiment that, always demanding compensation. Blah blah...we don't want black puddings...whine whine...give us coffee puddings instead! :Yew: You know, I wish we could get compensation for the stuff you come up with sometimes. We heard about your black puddings, and now you owe us! Apologize, and give us jelly bean donuts! :Magnolia: Oh là là. Now whose side should I take? :Altair: Ahem. It is true that the power of darkness soon proliferates, even in an ordered world. If you could concentrate, and somehow harness, everyone's discontent and grudges and petty jealousies, you'd have enough dark power to destroy the world in a single day. :Tiz: I think that means we have to be on our guard. ---- ;Black Pudding :A failed Eternian experiment that developed a will of its own due to dark powers. It has bred profusely and can now be found in the entire Eternian territory. It attacks with powerful dark magic and casts spells that blind. Electro Lantern :Lightning spirits form this strange orb. It looks as if it would be soft to the touch. :Yew: Well, if it's made of lightning spirits, then of course it's going to attack with a spell such as thunder. Shockingly obvious, really. :Yew: Electro lanterns mostly appear at night, and in places where a lot of thunderstorms happen. :Yew: Everyone knows about the Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth Crystals, but I've never heard of a Lightning Crystal. I don't know if that's because no one's discovered it yet, or if it simply doesn't exist. :Yew: In the old days, in dry, cold places, people would blame electro lanterns for static electricity. They took it for granted that there was a king of electro lanterns. They called him Old Man Thunder. ---- ;Electro Lantern :Lightning spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :Electro lanterns are often encountered on open plains and other places that experience many thunderstorms. They use the mild magic attack thunder in battle. Old wives' tales blame them for phenomena such as static electricity, and also speak of the mightiest of them all: Old Man Thunder. Dark Lantern :Dark spirits form this strange orb. It looks as if it would be soft to the touch. :Yew: These lanterns are mostly confined to the Kustra Archipelago. :Tiz: If dark lanterns are converging on these islands, I suppose that means something here provides extra power to the dark spirits. :Edea: Before, this used to be the place where weapons judged too powerful were kept sealed away—but I don't see how that would affect the dark spirits. :Yew: Something must have happened here recently. Something that is energizing the spirits. :Magnolia: ... ---- ;Dark Lantern :Dark spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :They appear on the islands of Kustra, striking terror into single victims with fear magic. Even though they are soft, they still pack a painful punch. Something must have happened on these islands to awaken and give power to the spirits. Aero Lantern :Wind spirits form this strange orb. It looks as if it would be soft to the touch. :Tiz: I imagine that the Wind Crystal in Harena lends energy to the spirits. :Yew: That's right. And when they gather in places that overflow with magic power, or places where magic is concentrated, then they become even more powerful. :Magnolia: The lantern attacks with the aero wind spell, and uses White Wind to heal its allies to the same level of health it possesses. :Edea: I'd love to learn an ability like White Wind. ---- ;Aero Lantern :Wind spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :In Harena, land of the Wind Crystal, wind spirits hold a privileged position in the spirit world, and aero lanterns are drawn to places rich in magic. They cast aero, a powerful wind spell, and heal their own party with White Wind. Flare Lantern :A strange floating orb seen in Eisenberg. It is actually a gathering of fire spirits. :Edea: Beware of Book Burning. It is a powerful fire-based ability that can inflict silence on entire parties. :Magnolia: Book Burning? Why is it called that? :Yew: Well, in ancient times, there was a despot who burned books belonging to his people. He wanted to stop them from learning the truth and spreading dangerous, rebellious ideas. :Magnolia: But that's terrible! :Altair: The tide of opinion is a powerful thing. No matter how great your achievements might be, if the people believe you are wicked, then they are all in vain. The despot who burned those books was a great leader. He united a land that had been wracked by civil war for centuries. He introduced a single currency, and standardized weights and measures. :But those who came after him spoke only of his mistakes and his evil deeds. All the good things that he achieved were rejected and eventually lost. :So you see, the impression people form of you is more important than what you actually do. Never forget that. ---- ;Flare Lantern :Fire spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :They appear to burn red-hot, but they are only slightly warm to the touch. Flare lanterns use Book Burning, which can silence entire parties even as it burns them with the flames. Remember, don't play with fire! Aqua Lantern :Water spirits form this strange orb. It looks as if it would be soft to the touch. :Yew: The blizzara attack spell is dangerous. The lantern may look soft and yielding, but it still hurts when it hits you. :Edea: Well, Florem is home to the Water Crystal, right? :Yew: They say that water spirits are one of the highest-ranked spirits of all. :Magnolia: Water spirits are filled with life and energy, more than any other kind. :Tiz: You seem to know a lot about them. :Altair: The influence of the Water Crystal is indeed strong in the lands where it abides. As well, a secret lies within the Twilight Ruins. Many ancient ruins were built atop underground sources of water, but none were more blessed with rich, pure water than the Twilight Ruins. The fountains and springs there make the spirits strong. Be careful. ---- ;Aqua Lantern :Water spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :In Florem, land of the Water Crystal, water spirits hold a privileged position in the spirit world, and this is particularly true in the Twilight Ruins, which were built atop rich, pure subterranean veins of water. They can cause serious water damage with blizzara, and are best taken out quickly with lightning-based attacks. Earth Lantern :Earth spirits form this strange orb. It looks as if it would be soft to the touch. :Magnolia: I get that the earth spirits are energized by the presence of the Earth Crystal, but do they have to get so excited? I mean, quaga is dangerous when you aren't expecting it. :Edea: The flow of magic power from the Earth Crystal must course straight through them. :Yew: But what about you, Tiz? :Remember? In the White Magic Circulation Hub, you were bathed in the power that was pouring out of the Earth Crystal. :Tiz: You're wondering why I'm so calm, after being exposed like that. My guess is that in the hub, the power took the form of white magic pulsations. :Yew: Pulsations? :Tiz: The magic power generated by crystals comes in two forms—white magic pulsations and dark magic pulsations. White magic has powers of healing and recovery. They say the old church leaders would use white magic to appease the people and perform crowd-pleasing miracles. :Dark magic, on the other hand, is about destruction and harm. The church would use its powers to destroy enemies, suppress heresies, and keep the people obedient. :Yew: So that's the source of the differences between white magic and dark magic... :Tiz: Exactly. The pulsations that flowed through the hub where I was were controlled by a valve that could switch between white and dark magic. If that control had been turned toward dark magic, then things might not have ended so well... ---- ;Earth Lantern :Earth spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :The Earth Crystal grants earth spirits a high rank amongst all spirits. The magic power from the crystal courses through them powerfully, making them violent and mercurial. Earth lanterns unleash quaga when anyone gets too close—you should boost earth resistance before starting a fight with one. Lux Lantern :Light spirits form this strange orb. It looks as if it would be soft to the touch. :Yew: Since ancient times, lux lanterns have been used to test the prowess of saints and heroes to see if they are truly worthy. :Magnolia: Test their prowess? In other words, the heroes and saints needed to fight lux lanterns to get official recognition? Strange system. :Tiz: I suppose the point was to see if they were able to survive the holy magic attack. :Edea: These lanterns can also blind entire parties with Flash. Hmm. Making someone jump through hoops to prove themselves worthy sounds like something my bull-headed father would come up with... :Tiz: Or his equally bull-headed daughter... ---- ;Lux Lantern :Light spirits gather to form these strange, floating spheres. :Lux lanterns unleash holy to deliver heavy damage to single targets, and use Flash to blind entire parties. In the Crystal Orthodoxy, saints and heroes are put through a final trial as proof of their prowess, and these are one of the foes that they must overcome. Golem :A giant made of clay that delivers epic punches with its humongous fist. :Tiz: A tough foe that can take a lot of punishment, too. Default is your friend, I'd say. :Magnolia: It can move very quickly for its size. I recommend raising your own evasion and defense as quickly as you can. :Edea: It doesn't like water, so maybe magic is the way to go. Except, it shrugs off most status effects. :Altair: It is impervious to many effects, but not blind or sleep. The effects of blind don't disappear over time, so once it succumbs to a blinding spell, the advantage will be yours. ---- ;Golem :An ancient and massive humanoid weapon, molded from clay and animated by magic. :Originally created to protect the desert treasures, it still roams the old ruins. The Megaton Punch often misses, but is devastating when it lands. Those with weak defense, beware. Inferno Golem :An artificial giant made of fire. Don't touch, or you'll get burned! :Edea: Its counter attacks are a real pain, and it barely feels weapon strikes. Maybe magic is the way to go. :Tiz: I agree. But not fire spells—they just make it stronger. :Magnolia: It's impervious to most status effects, too. But I don't think it counters special attacks, so that's another option. :Altair: In addition to a stout defense, this enhanced golem counters physical blows. The good news is that it has no way to attack the entire party, and water element attacks will quickly bring it to its knees. ---- ;Inferno Golem :Forged from fiery molten lava 200 years after the first clay golem was created. :It is far more powerful than its earthen brethren. It counters physical attacks with Red Hot and unleashes the devastating fire attack Flaming Blow. Ice Golem :An ice-clad golem built for cold-weather fighting. :Magnolia: Watch out for the Freezing Punch! It'll stop you dead in your tracks, and you can't avoid it with Default. :Tiz: If it hits us with Blizzard Blast when we're not ready, it could take us out all at once. :Edea: It appears to absorb any water element attacks. Hitting it with repeated fire attacks is the best bet. :Altair: This is a specialized golem developed to defend borders and forts. It is robust and strong, takes a lot of damage, and shrugs off status effects. It has few weaknesses, but it does move slowly and is easily hurt by fire. ---- ;Ice Golem :The Eternian Forces once deployed this cold-country golem to defend their lands. :High-level mages sculpted the ice giant from the perpetually frozen soil of Eternia. It stops intruders in their tracks with Freezing Punch, and smashes entire parties with Blizzard Blast. Iron Golem :A super golem made of iron. I have no idea how something so heavy can even move. :Edea: I don't think it feels blows at all. Our weapons just bounce off it. :Tiz: The Iron Fist attack smashes through any defense, so you can't even take a break in Default stance. :Magnolia: It gets worse! It can resist water, wind, and light attacks. The thing is practically invulnerable. :Altair: Indeed. It is the ultimate golem, with very few weak points—except one. I speak of lightning. You need guile and cunning, not brute strength, to defeat this beast. ---- ;Iron Golem :A golem forged by ancient wizards and made entirely of metal. :The monster puts its enormous weight behind Iron Fist attacks, smashing through armor and any attempt to parry. It can shrug off not only physical blows, but many elemental attacks as well. Gargoyle :We saw a demon statue in the Harena Ruins—and then it moved and attacked us! :Tiz: Gargoyles. They act like regular statues, but when other monsters show up they suddenly reveal their true nature. They cast annoying support spells like sleep and protect. :Edea: Hey! I just had a brainstorm. We smash every statue that we see and destroy the gargoyles before they can attack. Am I a genius or what? :Yew: You can't do that! The Harena Ruins are filled with priceless artifacts of ancient civilizations. Something bad is bound to happen if you just smash them to rubble! :Tiz: A little later, Edea, ignoring Yew's admonishment, destroyed a stone statue. It was a trap, of course, and the statue released a cloud of blinding gas. While we were stumbling around, unable to see, a real gargoyle ambushed us. We barely survived. :Magnolia: So something bad did happen. And we all paid the price. ---- ;Gargoyle :The stone statue of a demon that blends seamlessly into the ruins of Harena. :It lumbers into life when other monsters battle nearby, lending them aid with protect and sleep spells. Edea tried taking one out preemptively, but it didn't work and we all paid the price for that mistake. Dark Stomper :Simple demon statues, or so we thought. Usually found roaming ruins and caves. :Tiz: Simple statues, right. Except that, when we destroyed one... :Edea: It was full of the most amazing machinery. Very elaborate and complicated, like nothing I've ever seen in Luxendarc. :Magnolia: The machinery reminded me of Buster Ships. It wouldn't surprise me if they were made using Moon technology. :Altair: Indeed. These...animatrons are surely the work of the Moon civilization—''our ''civilization. Perhaps the more successful creations were enshrined in temples, to serve as guardians. They can inflict fear in foes and raise evasion with veilga. Dark stompers alone are not much of a threat, but they become troublesome foes when in the company of other monster types. ---- ;Dark Stomper :A stone statue often found in ancient ruins and deep inside caves. :Fantastic and complicated machinery is housed inside the statue, as if it was made by an advanced civilization—in fact, Magnolia says it reminds her of Moon technology. It uses fear, veilga and other spells to support its allies. Evil Idol :A statue so lifelike it looked like it could move—which it did, when it attacked us. :Edea: That's the trouble with idols. You put someone you admire on a pedestal, and then they let you down. Or fall on your head. :Tiz: I bet it's not easy being idolized. Not everyone can live with unadulterated admiration. I mean, it has to go to your head, right? :Yew: Nikolai once told me this... When an idol turns his anger on you, you're doomed. It's like a sentence of death, and it's only a matter of time before the sentence is carried out. There's no way to stop it, either, or so he said. :Magnolia: Wow, really? This is tarting to make me think that having role models is a bad idea. :Altair: It has nothing to do with role models. The evil idol is a monstrous statue, animated by the prayers of demons. As well as doom, which does indeed slay the victim within a set number of turns, the statue casts black magic spells such as dark and sleep. A dangerous adversary. ---- ;Evil Idol :An evil demon statue that is found throughout the Harena region. :It burns with a scorching incandescence and casts doom, a fearful spell that strikes the victim dead after a few turns. It also casts dangerous black magic like sleep and dark. Considering it's just a statue, it's a real handful. Iron Man (II) A-Type :It's like a huge clockwork...egg? :Look at the way it spits smoke. :Tiz: But look at its eyes, and that color. I'd say it's more like a clockwork Harena desert toad. :Magnolia: Right...a desert toad that opens up its chest and tries to blast you to bits with machine guns. :Edea: Perforator, was it? :Egg or toad, I'm not going to let some oversized hunk of metal turn me into a human sponge! :Yew: The point is, it's a tough opponent. And it doesn't help that as a machine, it's immune to all status ailments... :Yew: Look, there was a memo inside! :"The first mass-produced automatic unit developed by our proud empire, the Type II-A is a great accomplishment indeed. It has been programmed with the experimental attack pattern 'Perforator' to make optimal use of its three 40 mm machine guns, but its artificial intelligence engine still displays flaws in identifying targets. Heavy bullet-proof armor is suggested when servicing the unit...just in case." :Edea: ...That's one scary frog. :Altair: To be able to produce self-propelled fighting machines of this power, and in such quantities. The technology of the empire is not to be underestimated. I must say, though, that body reminds me of something too...whatever could it be? ---- ;Iron Man (II) A-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (II) A-Type. :Built in 17 EC as the empire's first mass-produced machine. Clad in thick iron plate, the tank's body houses three 40 mm machine guns, and it is programmed with many deadly attack patterns, including Perforator. As a machine, it is highly resistant to status effects. Iron Man (II) B-Type :It's a toad. A round little toad. :That will blow you away. :Magnolia: It's like a toad with a trumpet! Not to blow my own horn, or anything... :Edea: It's certainly noisy, that's for sure. And as if the volume of its cries wasn't bad enough, they reverberate through that body till your whole head is ringing like a bell! :Yew: There's some kind of delivery slip still inside the parts... :"This model comes equipped with a bugle-type attack horn, which is why we've dubbed this the B-Type. :We designed the Model 17 based on the Model 16s that we stole, but bulking up the armor has brought down the power output. :According to our tests, it seems two coats of camouflage lowers the power output by 4%, and three coats lowers it by a whopping 8%. The power rating will directly effect how long the machine can operate for, so resist the urge to use more than one coat of paint..." :That's all it says here... :Edea: That's an awful lot of pressure to put on a paint job. :Tiz: Even if they were able to create the perfect camouflage with just a single layer of paint... What about the great clouds of smoke billowing out from it? :Magnolia: Yes, it is quite plain to spot. Even from great distances. :Yew: Our poor engineer friend... He doesn't seem to catch any lucky breaks, does he? :Altair: Normally you would expect to find mechanical soldiers mostly serving as mindless attackers. Yet the Glanz Empire seemed quite set on their dream of an all-mechanical force, even creating machines like this, that can serve to augment the abilities of other mech soldiers. If they use Panzerlied, they'll boost the physical attack power of all their allies, and you may be done for. Dismantle them before that happens. ---- ;Iron Man (II) B-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (II) B-Type. :Built in 17 EC as the empire's first mass-produced B-type "buffer" machine. In a destroyed machine, we found documents that said that the machine should not be painted twice, because that reduces power. I don't know why they bother with camouflage—you can see the things from miles away thanks to all the smoke they pump out. Iron Man (II) E-Type :This is the magic-using toad. I mean, self-propelled weapon. :Magnolia: I don't like the way it waves its arms about like that... Doesn't it seem a bit... Well, lascivious? :Edea: My, Magnolia! I never thought you'd go there! :Tiz: Perhaps that's why it is called the E-Type? :Yew: Like E for...er...er... Eroti... Wait! What are you suggesting!? :Edea: The Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (II)...Erotic Type. :Stop, guys. You've got to stop. I just laughed so hard I nearly busted a seam... :Yew: There is a warning written on the back of one of the armor plates... :"Please note that replacing the filters on the cooling fans that were installed for use in desert climates will cause a decrease in power if done following the instructions in the operation manual. Lower the power to at least half of its normal levels, then place an Ice Charm on the motor and a Wind Charm above the area you want to keep dust out of. If you lose your charms, contact your friendly factory engineer at once!" :Tiz: Charms? Like...''charm ''charms? :Edea: Wow, that's so weird''. Charms on a mechanical soldier? I never even imagined...'' :Altair: So the engineers gave up on mechanical means to solve their problem, and instead resorted to magic and superstition... :What a refreshing outlook! They would go so far as to use the reviled religion of the enemy if it provides results—even the charms which are seen as no more than wishful thinking by most people. :It seems that the empire must have examined them in detail, using scientific methodology, and found something worthwhile in their application. I say they are not to be trifled with! ---- ;Iron Man (II) E-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (II) E-Type. :First built in 17 EC as the empire's first mass-produced machine of its type. The E-Type has a magic stone of unknown origin installed inside the main chassis, enabling it to cast spells. It even uses amulets and other religious artifacts to reduce its weight, a testament to the skill and creativity of the imperial engineers. Iron Man (III) A-Type :This one's awfully fast. It must be one of the empire's new models. :Edea: This one looks kind of like a magic toad. Rrrrrribbit? :Magnolia: It's not just the speed, either. It packs even more of a punch than its earlier prototypes. :Tiz: I guess they really rebuilt it from the bottom up. And here I thought they just gave it a new paint job! :Yew: Check out this memo I found! :"The 40 mm guns have been replaced with 41 mm for the ultimate in accuracy and efficiency. These improvements come with one downfall, as the barrel has proven to be more susceptible to clogging, an issue that we hope to cover for with flawless maintenance. :In other words, do your jobs...or else." :Tiz: Yipes...talk about pressure. :Magnolia: Sounds like the improvements came with some pretty serious side effects. It makes you wonder if it was really worth it. :Altair: I can say without a doubt that it was. Just think! Enemies that might have taken two shots to kill before now take only one, conserving ammunition as well as reducing damage taken by the unit. :The process of invention is always one of two steps forward, one step back. What to pursue? What to sacrifice? When weighing such decisions, we never lose sight of the fundamental question. what is the purpose of the machine? You can have no doubt that the imperial engineers have fine-tuned its specs to lethal efficiency. :Be careful, my friends! ---- ;Iron Man (III) A-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (III) A-Type. :Built in 17 EC as a successor to the Iron Man (II), it features a number of improvements—power is boosted and eight reduced by the use of thinner amor at the sides and back. The 40 mm machine guns are replaced by more deadly 41 mm types. Iron Man (III) B-Type :The newest of the empire's mechanical soldiers, this one is recognized by its green armor. And its horn, of course. :Edea: And that name... It really crosses the line! :Magnolia: Crosses what line? :Tiz: I think she means its For Eisen ability, which allows it to raise the physical defense of all of its allies. The name comes from a famous Eisenian folk song that tells of the great deeds of the Shieldbearers. :Magnolia: So they took a proud anthem of their enemies and used it to name the very attack that would likely destroy them? :That is rather galling! :Yew: Well, at least our friend hasn't let us down! Here's the usual engineer's note, tucked inside... :'"Model 17 (III) is propelled by its steam engine, which can be fed by burning coal. In a pinch, you can also burn firewood and kindling to heat the steam, but please do not cut down live trees to do so!" :Edea: How...oddly considerate. ---- ;Iron Man (III) B-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (III) B-Type. :Built in 17 EC as a successor to the Iron Man (II), its range was dramatically boosted with a new coal-fueled engine. The For Eisenberg capability raises the physical defense of allies. Provocatively, the name is taken from a famous folk song of archenemy Eisenberg. Iron Man (III) E-Type :The newest of the empire's mechanized soldiers. :I'll call this one the less-cute magic toad. :Yew: And here are the engineer's notes! We pulled these right out of the wreckage of one we destroyed. :"The No. III achieves greater power output than the previous Model 17, and with less weight, and we've equipped it with a huge 50 carat magic stone. We were able to keep costs low by buying the stones in bulk, but the larger stone has changed the center of mass and reduced mobility." :Edea: He's pretty hard on himself. I'd say this thing turned out pretty tough! :Tiz: Definitely. :I wouldn't want to see this thing made any stronger! :Altair: Naturally, you all would say that. You are the ones fighting the end result, after all. But a creator's drive to perfect his creations is insatiable! :I have no doubt that our engineer friend will turn out even more refined creations, with far greater capabilities. I trust you all to prepare for such fearsome foes. ---- ;Iron Man (III) E-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 17 Iron Man (III) E-Type. :Built in 17 EC as a successor to the Iron Man (II), it is outfitted with a larger magic stone. It casts lightning wall, a spell that counters physical attacks with lightning magic. Iron Man (IV) A-Type :'' The blood-red war machine that the empire created... I certainly hadn't expected it to be a wind-up model!'' :Tiz: They've made the armor even stronger on this one, and given it a bit more firepower. I think. :Magnolia: But that huge key in its back! How do you imagine that works? haven't we found any notes from our engineer friend? :He's usually so dependable... :Yew: We did find just the notes you spoke of within the parts after it was broken into pieces. I've copied them down. :"Unlike the original Model 17, the Model 18 is the true evolution of the series. It took ages, but in 18 EC, we at last managed to construct a working prototype. :By using mythril to construct the outer armor, we've been able to make it harder while also making the entire frame lighter, thus allowing for even greater power output. :We've gone back to the 40 mm caliber bullets, cutting some further weight there, and increased the firepower of the equipped machine guns." :Altair: Hmm. Perhaps I underestimated the empire's engineers. Their designs grow ever fiercer! That Triple Burst seems like something I would design. Definitely worth avoiding. ---- ;Iron Man (IV) A-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Autonomous Unit Prototype 18 Iron Man (IV) A-Type. :This prototype model marks a complete departure from the old Model 17 series. Mythril armor makes it tougher and lighter, and it produces more power as well. Although the guns are only 40 mm caliber, the bullets have been hardened for greater lethality. Iron Man (IV) B-Type :So this is the newest mechanical warrior designed by the empire. Wait, that screw on its back... :Is this thing self-winding!? :Tiz: It looks that way... :If you watch carefully, you'll see it rewinds itself sometimes. :Magnolia: Where do you think we will find our friend's notes this time? :Yew: Found them! You owe me 50 pg! And no backing out this time. :"For the Model 18, we harvested adamantite shells, grinding them to dust to create a new kind of adamantite plating. It lowered costs considerably and, most importantly, allows the machine to remain operational longer. Significantly longer, in fact. :We engineers have been working day and night ever since those in power decided to go forward with this prototype, but they at least are happy about our progress. I'm glad someone is..." :Edea: Hmm, this is getting interesting! Let's find something new to bash to pieces and maybe we'll get the next set of notes! :Tiz: It seems likely, given the pattern we've seen here. I'd also like to see what he has to say in the next set of notes. ---- ;Iron Man (IV) B-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Autonomous Unit Prototype 18 Iron Man (IV) B-Type. :This prototype model marks a complete departure from the older Model 17 series. The steam engine is replaced by a spring type motor, which dramatically reduces running costs while extending the amount of time it can operate on the battlefield. Iron Man (IV) E-Type :It's a wine-colored war machine. Actually... It looks pretty good, for a killing machine. I like the gold detailing. :Tiz: A magic-wielding red mech? Its Mirror Arrow ability gives it a barrier that repels all magics, plus its lightnign blast will deal electric-type damage to everyone who opposes it. :Magnolia: So it's got better magic, better moves, and better AI... I would say it's quite the improvement then. :Yew: I found part of the service manual from inside the pieces... :"The previous entries in the Model 17 series have utilized a direct drive concept, using gears and hydraulics to power their joints and limbs. This is how we came to develop the Superdreadnought Baël. :However, this model has been designed based on a linear/floating concept, made for a flight-capable transforming composite machine." :Tiz: I don't know about you all, but most of that went right over my head. :Altair: Ah-ha! So that is why so much of the interior is hollow. It was all to allow for linear movement. When you think of it from that perspective, the Model 17 seems positively divergent... It was like a hiccup in the development process, a design that broke the line temporarily. :But using applings as a base for the model? Well, I suppose inspiration can come from anywhere, but... ---- ;Iron Man (IV) E-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Autonomous Unit Prototype 18 Iron Man (IV) E-Type. :The direct drive concept of the Model 17 series and related duchy automatons led to the Superdreadnought Baël, while the linear/floating drive concept of the Model 18 series resulted in flight-capable transforming composite machines. By the way, some people say that applings were the earliest models... Iron Man (I) A-Type :One of the self-propelled battle machines that guards the Skyhold. :Judging from the rust and wear, it must be a vintage model. :Magnolia: For using this primitive steam-power technology, it's awfully fast and powerful. :Edea: Well? :Any notes from the engineer? :Yew: I thought you'd never ask! Here we go... :"Despite its age (first produced in EC 16), this remains one of our strongest and most reliable models, with 50 mm big bore machine guns, and a sturdy, yet lightweight body that allows the unit to evade attacks and minimize damage to its frame. It is a testament to the peerless skill and artistry of the Ancheim engineers who designed it. :Oh, how I love this unit, and how I hate it—for how it reminds me of how imperfect my own creations still are! But one day I will build the iron man to end all iron men! Yes, my day will come...ahehaheaheha!" :Altair: Respect for those who came before him, plus the motivation to surpass them—yes, I'd say our friend here has a bright future, indeed. :But did he actually write "ahehaheaheha"? Perhaps he is a bit too...passionate. :Still, there's no doubt his passion shows in how well this model still functions. Do not lower your guard, my young friends! ---- ;Iron Man (I) A-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 16 Iron Man (I) A-Type. :These tanks are obsolete models last produced in EC 16, but they were the best of the series and are still deployed inside the Skyhold. Armed with 50 mm big bore machine guns and Fully Automatic capability (15 hits in one go!), they meet all intruders with deadly force. Iron Man (I) B-Type :The B-Type Iron Man protects the Skyhold from any attack. :It may not look like much, but it is absolutely brutal. :Yew: We can't go into battle against one of these guys unless we are prepared for a serious fight. :Magnolia: A serious fight, hm? :Is that what resulted in all of this damage to the armor? :Edea: Doesn't look like we're finding any notes from the engineer this time. Phooey. :Tiz: Hold on just a second... :We're not really defeating all these things just hoping for some moldy old notes, are we!? :Yew: Ah-ha! Good things come to those who wait...and those who bash iron men into little pieces. I found a sheaf of notes from our trusty engineer stuffed in between some of the platework! :"June 12, 17 EC :Though I lost my position upon the disbanding of Eternia's armed division, I did manage to get a new job as a mechanic in the empire's weapons factory, through the good offices of my esteemed patron. :While working for the duchy, we commissioned the machinists in Ancheim to construct our Model 16s. But then Central Command fell to the wind vestal and her party, and during the turmoil that consumed Eternia, 108 of the Model 16s were lost, right along with the ship they were being transported on. :So imagine my surprise at being reunited with them a year later at the maintenance dock here in the Glanz Empire! :The kaiser has decided that such mechanical contrivances should make up the significant bulk of his upcoming offensive, so I've been tasked with the design and production of a new model, but with almost no time to do so. It seems my war has already begun...!" :Edea: This engineer fellow... :He was from Eternia? :Tiz: But he'd been working for the empire, making them weapons...ever since we took on Eternia. :Magnolia: But why would an engineer hide his notes within his creations? Who was meant to read these fragments...and why? ---- ;Iron Man (I) B-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 16 Iron Man (I) B-Type. :Ordered by the ducal army and built in Ancheim in 16 EC, the entire shipment was stolen by persons unknown. People believe that the Glanz Empire developed their Model 17 and Model 18 tanks based on this Model 16. Erika is a powerful capability that raises the BP of all allies by one. Iron Man (I) E-Type :The E-Type... This cruel, drab fellow is what the empire chose to protect the Skyhold? :Tiz: Its Shining Rain attack lets loose four rounds of Shining upon random targets. The magic stone that provides its power makes this one a real pain to deal with. :Yew: Look what I found amidst the wreckage! Our engineer's notes...and would you believe it? Looks like this is going to be our last set ever! :"It's been three years already since I began working for the empire, and I have poured all that I am into the engineering of their warriors. :There was Model 17, No. II, for which I desperately drew inspiration from Model 16, but which was ultimately inferior to it in so many ways. :We tried again with No. III, but no matter the improvements we added to it, we could not outdo the original Model 16. :The No. IV Model 18 was where we returned to the Model 16 and looked at it anew, allowing us to create its true evolution. :Still, the power of the Model 17 did allow us to develop the Superdreadnought Baël. And the details from Model 16 through Model 18 all played a great role in engineering the Vucub Caquix, of course. :But now that I'm here, working on Model 16 again after all that I've done, I can finally see and appreciate the great workmanship and skill of the original artisans in Ancheim. :And so I've decided that it is time that I moved on to my next stage. I will set off on a journey to seek the true arts of the engineer!" :Edea: Well, good for him! :Magnolia: Perhaps someday we'll get the chance to hear from him again. ---- ;Iron Man (I) E-Type :The full title is Glanz Imperial Self-Propelled Unit Model 16 Iron Man (I) E-Type. :This famous machine was ordered by the duchy and manufactured in Ancheim. It was the basis for the later Model 17 and Model 18 series, and paved the way for the Superdreadnought Baël and the transforming composite machine, Vucub Caquix. Imperial engineers said that this machine was their greatest challenge. Automaton :A self-propelled mechanical soldier developed by the Eternian Forces. :Watch out for its powerful Rocket Punch! :Yew: So this is the automaton that the duchy designed... :Edea: They're a vital part of the duchy's battle forces, along with the ice golems that are put together using sorcery and the natural permafrost in Eternia, and the d'gons that are raised in special farms to be bound with dark arts and used as familiars. :Yew: I heard that everywhere Eternia took attacks from the empire, people spotted automatons and d'gons fleeing with wounded soldiers, helping them escape. :Tiz: They've got their main physical attack, Rocket Punch. It slams into all their opponents at once. :Then there's Limiter Rescission, which allows an automaton to sacrifice its own physical defenses in order to hugely boost its physical attack power. :And its Self-Repair means it can even restore its HP! :Any one of those abilities would usually be a pain. Put all three together and you've got yourself an unstoppable artificial soldier! :Altair: This is...a spartan? It can't be...but... But the resemblance is... ---- ;Automaton :A self-propelled mechanical soldier developed by the Eternian Forces. :One of the key pieces in the duchy's global military strategy, along with ice golems (controlled with magic), teufels (hired under contract), and d'gons (bred on special ranches). After the Skyhold attack, many automatons took refuge in the borderlands, together with the remnants of other units. Spriggan :An automated weapon developed by the Eternian Forces. :I suppose it's the successor to the older automatons? :Edea: This is the spriggan! :It's a legendary mecha warrior the duchy designed in secret, in a lab deep under Central Command. It's supposed to be the next generation in warfare. :It possesses overwhelming power and destructive capabilities. They'd thought it would be an indispensable tool in their strategy to take on the world, but... :Altair: But that incredible power made it impossibly hard to control the soldiers, and so you were forced to seal them—and the labs that had created them—away beneath the ground...? :Edea: That's amazing! :How did you guess that? :Altair: It's just what you do. Whenever you end up faced with a power beyond controlling, you seal it away underground or let it exhaust itself in the ocean... That at least is one thing that never changes, despite the time or place. :Edea: Is it really...? :Altair: But the fact that they cannot be controlled means that there is absolutely no chance of them ever going easy on you... :You'll want to be careful. ---- ;Spriggan :This next-generation automated humanoid was developed in secret duchy laboratories. :As well as the capabilities typical of its kind such as Rocket Punch, Optical Camouflage, and Limiter Rescission, it also has cutting-edge features like Overclocking, which dramatically boosts speed. While it is clearly better than older machines in terms of maneuverability and power, it is also more difficult to control. Spartan :We ran into this thing on our way to the Celestial Realm, but... Is it an automaton? A spriggan? :Edea: It is a spriggan...right? :It can do everything a spriggan usually can: the multi-targeting physical attack Rocket Punch, the Limiter Rescission ability that boosts its physical attack by abandoning physical defense, and the Optical Camouflage that helps it evade incoming attacks. :Yew: But it's way more powerful...and there's just something, I don't know, different about it... :Altair: I was surprised when I saw the duchy's automatons and the spriggan, given the uncanny resemblance. :But now I have no doubts. :They are in fact identical to my very own spartans: the caretaking robots that I designed long ago in the Celestial Realm! :Edea: Caretaking? And how exactly does a Rocket Punch or an Optical Camouflage contribute to caretaking, huh? :And never mind the Limiter Rescission... :Altair: I have no idea. But that makes it no less wondrous! To think that technology so analogous could arise here... :Magnolia: If the people of the Celestial Realm need caretakers that powerful... :What kind of lives were your people leading back then!? ---- ;Spartan :An automated humanoid said to have been created in the Celestial Realm. :It uses Rocket Punch to strike all foes and Limiter Rescission to sacrifice defense in order to enhance attacks. Although it has similar capabilities as the duchy's automaton, its origin and purpose are completely different. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer